Emerald Nights
by YourAngelRukia
Summary: Its my first fanfic, its about how rukia and ulquiorra's lives change after a decision was made by their families, but is it really possible for the two to go along with that decision and the plan that follows it? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Night He Met Her

Chapter 1

The Night He Met Her

It was a long day at work for Rukia. She worked as a doctor for one of two top high classed hospitals called Seireitei Hospital that specialized in saving lives day in and day out and always gave it their all earning them the prestigious reputation they have now.

The Seireitei Hospital was started by Ginrei and Byakuya Kuchiki after Hisana died in a hospital that didn't have enough equipment to find out what her illness was in time and find a cure for it. Rukia was one of the top doctors in the facility. Rukia was in her office filling out the last of her paperwork for the night before she went home.

Rukia sighed to herself "I'm finally done and just in time for that little party Momo and Rongiku are throwing at that fancy bar and Restaurant at 7:50pm."

Rukia grabbed her purse and her coat and dashed for her office door knowing she'll be late when she looked at the clock and realized the party was going to start in 10 minutes and it would take her 25 minutes to get there.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late if I don't get out of here soon and I need to go home and change my clothes!"

Rukia was running towards her 2010 Scion TC and got in as soon as she reached her car and zoomed out of the garage like lightning without going over the speed limit somehow. Within 8 minutes she reached her apartment room and quickly took a shower and put on her formal emerald green dress that was knee length and hugged her body just right, revealing the well cut and toned curves of her body.

Then she hurriedly put on some of her make up and perfume and made sure she was looking sexy before she went and put on her sexy black heels.

As soon as she came down to the wonderful lobby of the high class apartment she was living in all the light seemed to shine just right on her giving her the appearance of an angel as she descended the steps with ease and caution at a fast pace all the men were staring at her like a bunch of love struck idiots, some even whistling at her as she passed by and finally the valet guy gave her the car keys as he froze in his spot looking at her beauty.

Rukia smiled at the valet guy and gave her thanks as she continued to her car and drove off quickly knowing she only had 15 minutes left to get to the fancy bar/restaurant. By the time Rukia had reached her destination. A place called Los Noches a restaurant/ bar. She hopped out of the car and went inside looking for her friends and was stopped by the attendant at the stand before her.

"Hello ma'am welcome to Los Noches is…." the attendant's words were stuck in his throat as soon as he looked up and saw the radiantly beautiful woman before him and cleared his throat after he realized he had stopped talking. "Is there something I can do for you ma'am?"

Rukia smiled and said "Yes, I'm looking for my friends Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto." The attendant said "Of course ma'am right this way please."

When Rukia reached the table her friends were seated at, the first thing she heard was the shrill voice of Momo greeting her. "Rukia! You made it!"

Momo rushed over and gave her best friend a hug and Rangiku did the same as well, all three friends smiling together in a group hug happy to see each other.

It was now 9:10 and they'd all finished eating and were just chatting now. Rangiku said "Why don't we all just go sit by the bar and order some drinks shall we?" the other two women eagerly agreed with her nodding their heads.

They sat at the bar for 10 minutes laughing and giggling as many guys tried to buy them drinks and hang out with them. Rukia was having a good time until she heard a very handsome deep voiced baritone ask her "Do you mind if I sit here?"

When Rukia looked up over her shoulder she noticed a very handsome man with black hair that touched his shoulders, pale flawless skin, a stoic expression and the most striking pair of emerald green eyes she had ever seen in her whole entire life except once but that was many years ago and she never saw them again after. As Rukia re-gathered her thoughts she said "No, I don't mind, help yourself."

As the very handsome man sat down beside her Rukia's friends began to whisper to her. "Wow he is sexy…you should try to talk to him." Rukia smiled at their suggestion and before she could say anything, the man behind her simply said "I like your dress miss.." Rukia smiled and said "Rukia…Rukia Kuchiki and thank you mister…"

"Uliquiorra….Ulquiorra Schiffer"

Rukia's expression changed to that of surprise as she said "Ulquiorra Schiffer…From Hueco Mundo Hospital?"

Said man said "Yes, and I presume you're Rukia Kuchiki from the famous Seireitei Hospital?"

Rukia said "Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you" Ulquiorra's expression never changed as he said "No, the pleasure is all mine Ms. Kuchiki"

* * *

4 hours earlier…

"Ms. Inoue get Grimmjow on the phone for me" Ulquiorra said to his secretary.

Said woman said "Yes Mr. Schiffer. Is that all?" Inoue said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Noticing this Ulquiorra turned around to her and gave her a chaste kiss…it is his girlfriend after all.

Then he said to her in a whisper "Yes" Inoue's face was bright red as she said "Yes sir right away!"

As she said that ulquiorra was already on his way back to his office. As soon as he sat down the phone rang. When he answered he heard his best friend's voice.

"You finally called huh?" Ulquiorra cut him off swiftly and said "Get to the point Jeagerjaques" Grimmjow sensing the impatience in his friends voice and said "Want to hang out with me and Ichigo at Los Noches tonight?" Ulquiorra took a millisecond to think about it.

"Fine. What time should I be there by?"

Grimmjow replied with a voice that had a clearly noticeable smirk in it "7:45pm" Ulquiorra replied "I'll be there."

With that said Ulquiorra hung up the phone and started going through his email and saw one from Byakuya Kuchiki and read it. When he looked at his wrist watch he decided to get going and to contemplate the email later. Ulquiorra Schiffer was a part of one of the other of the top two best hospitals.

His family's hospital was called Hueco Mundo Hospital, run and managed by Sosuke Aizen who was Ulquiorra's uncle.

He started and ran the hospital after Ulquiorra's parents died in a strange accident.

When Ulquiorra was on his way out to his car Orihime Inoue his girlfriend, was talking to him even though she was going home she still talked to him then they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

As Ulquiorra got into his 2010 Lexus Convertible and drove out of the garage to the Los Noches the bar/restaurant.

When he got out of his car he fixed his suit and walked inside with his hands in his pocket and was greeted by a woman with a large buxom and her friend who apologized for being in the way as a waiter finally came to escort them to a table.

The man at the stand before him said "Welcome to Los Noches sir how may I help you?" Ulquiorra casually replied and said "I'm looking for my friend Grimmjow jeagerjaques." The attendant said "yes, please follow me sir."

When Ulquiorra approached the table Grimmjow smirked and said "hey, you finally decided to join us."

Ichigo looked up and said "yo" Ulquiorra gave them both a look and asked "did you guys order already?"

The two said men looked at him and answered. "No not yet."

About 15 minutes later they all turned around to notice a beautiful raven haired woman in an emerald green dress looking radiant and as she walked she had all the men in the building's attention until she met with her friends and the trio of beautiful woman all hugged and smiled at each other.

When Ulquiorra's attention went back to the woman in the green dress he noticed she looked familiar and remembered the email he received and just as he was about to remember what it said he was interrupted by Ichigo when he said "Let's go over to the bar." With that said they all went to the bar and noticed the trio of beautiful women they saw earlier and sat near them.

Ulquiorra and Rukia started talking then eventually Ulquiorra asked her "Would you like to dance?" Rukia smiled as her amethyst-sapphire eyes softened at the question and said "It would be my pleasure." While her friends started to giggle as a bunch of guys asked them to dance but Ichigo and Grimmjow beat them to it.

Lol this was my first fanfic and im sorry if it wasn't very good but I'll do my best to improve! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters.

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Memories**

The night after the little get together with Momo and Rangiku the only thing that was on Rukia's mind was the dance she had with Ulquiorra last night.

Then she sighed to herself as she remembered the scent of the stoic man she danced with, even though the smell of her French vanilla coffee danced and twirled around her nose and completely relaxed her mind and body as her thoughts slipped into last night's events.

_As her fingers curled gracefully around his, his arm wrapped around her waist gently as they began to waltz together on the dance floor while they talked casually and exchanged looks of surprise and contentedness._

_Even though he was a very stoic and nostalgic man, Rukia found him to be quit charming and gentlemanly, but what really surprised her was how gentle he was with her. She could barely feel his hand on her waist but when she did, it sent shivers of excitement up and down her spine._

"_So tell me Ms. Kuchiki, are there any hobbies you like to do on your spare time?" Ulquiorra asked as his eyes probed her and examined her eyes with an unblinking stare._

"_Well actually there's a lot of stuff I like to do on my spare time, like working with Rangiku and Momo at my other job. Have you ever heard of Kuchimodomori's Medicine and Supplies Inc?"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with recognition as Rukia mentioned the place "Yes, I heard they opened just 2 years ago and already they are really popular with hospitals and medical clinics, including my family's hospital."_

_Rukia smiled and said "Well I wouldn't say we're really popular"_

_With that said Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with a little surprise but quickly hid it as he realized that the business was run by her and her friends._

_Rukia smiled again, but this time her eyes softened more and looked like liquid sapphire and amethyst as the lights shined on them and before Ulquiorra realized it he was staring directly into her eyes and noticed that there was a lot more to her than her beauty and intelligence…_

When Rukia heard her phone ring it snapped her out of her daze and she got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rukia?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Ulquiorra's friend Ichigo. I know we haven't really talked last night so I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me and Grimmjow today, you know to catch up it's been a long time since we all hung out together."

As Rukia began to remember Ichigo and Grimmjow her thoughts took her back to last night once again.

_Then suddenly the music slowed down and the couples dancing together had gotten closer to one another and before she knew it she was dancing with a bright orange haired man as she watched Ulquiorra walk out while apologizing to her._

_Rukia looked at the face of the carrot top and was staring up at a pair of fiery honey hazel eyes that she recognized from a long time ago, but before she could say anything she felt Rangiku's arms around her bidding her farewell with sad eyes and said "See you later."_

_Rukia hugged her friend back and said "What about Momo?"_

_Rangiku asked Rukia with an amused smile "Did you forget we were going to do a sleep over at your place tonight? I'm leaving early to go buy some stuff before I got to your place" _

_Rukia's mouth formed a silent "Oh yea"_

_Rangiku smiled and said "That reminds me, can I have your apartment keys, I'm going to set up before you guys come"_

_Rukia went over to the spot where Momo and Grimmjow were sitting and talking and reached for her purse but as she did that Grimmjow turned and was met with familiar eyes that he used to see before._

_The eyes of a girl he really liked that was his friend from childhood but didn't talk until high school. Those eyes of hers were unique and enchanting to him in every way and he always loved to look at them even when they were kids._

_When Rukia continued looking into his sea blue- teal eyes she remembered how they always hung out together and how he always used to give her flowers when they were little but never said anything and ran away after, but they started talking in high school later on._

_When Rukia realized they were staring at each other for a while she grabbed the apartment keys out of her bag and gave them to Rangiku._

_When Rangiku looked at Grimmjow it looked like he was still lost and was blushing quite a bit then back at Rukia who was doing the same thing and asked her friend a simple question._

"_Hey, Rukia do you like him?"_

_Said woman snapped out of her thoughts and answered while stuttering a bit "N-no of course not, don't be s-silly Rangiku."_

_Rangiku simply smiled and thought that her friend was so adorable especially when she blushed or pouted sometimes._

_As soon as she had the keys in her hand Rangiku said "Take your time, it's going to take me a while to prepare anyway, see ya later Rukia, Momo."_

_Both the women smiled and nodded their heads and waved to Rangiku as she left, then Rukia noticed the orange haired guy walking up to her, then remembered how she used to know a boy when she was younger that had that bright head of hair that always got bullied for it but was able to defend himself easily._

"_Hey, um, would you like to dance?" he asked Rukia with a little blush._

_Rukia was blushing when she looked at him too especially from before and she simply answered "Yea sure, I'd love to."_

_With that said Ichigo held out his hand to her and she took it gracefully. As Ichigo grasped her hand he couldn't help but to be amazed by how soft her hands were._

_When the music slowed down a little bit more Ichigo pulled Rukia a little closer and whispered in her ear as they danced slowly to the song._

"_Do you remember me?"_

_Even though Ichigo's breathe tickled her ear and her neck she somehow managed to answer without stuttering but in a really soft voice that made Ichigo's body shiver a little "Yes, I do, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_The way how she said his name was music to his ears, he had a crush on her since they were kids especially after she stood up for him one time when some guys tried to bully him. _

_Ever since Rukia beat them up but still got a little hurt trying to defend him he vowed to protect her and shortly after started to learn karate shortly after._

_When Rukia looked up at him she smiled and said "I missed you carrot top." _

_Ichigo replied "I missed you too midget and so did Grimmjow. Speaking of which, did you see him?"_

_Rukia simply said "Yes, when I went to my purse for something." _

As Rukia came back from her thoughts again she began to think of an answer to that invite from Ichigo.

Rukia silently thought to herself "Well it would be nice to talk with Ichigo and Grimmjow after all we were all childhood friends and went to the same schools together and graduated college together."

Then she answered Ichigo and said "Sure it'd be nice to catch up with you guys again after we lost contact for 4 years after we graduated together."

Ichigo smiled to the phone on the other side of the line and said "yea it would be nice to hang out with you again, midget."

Rukia replied to his comment with the signature "Shut up you carrot topped jerk!"

That remark simply made Ichigo smile and chuckle on the phone at her as he remembered how fun it was arguing with her back then.

When he was done laughing Rukia asked "Where and what time?"

Ichigo replied "There's a little bistro run by Mr. Urahara just outside the city, meet us there at 11:30"

Rukia was surprised to hear that name when Ichigo mentioned it "Mr. Urahara? When did he start his restaurant business?"

Ichigo chuckled and said "About a year after we graduated college."

"Wow I never knew that, why didn't you tell me before you jerk?"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh again and say "Well you never really picked up your phone, so when I finally got a chance to talk to you I must have forgotten, o well."

"Yea whatever you jerk." Rukia chuckled.

The sound of her laugh made Ichigo feel warm and content inside. "Any way try not to be late, we have something special planned, ok?

Rukia smiled and replied "Ok, I'll do my best to be on time then."

With that said they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

When Rukia walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast the smell of eggs, bacon, breakfast sausage, and toast with orange juice flooded the air.

When she turned around she saw a half asleep Momo and a tired Rangiku ready for breakfast, the sight of them made Rukia smile and laugh.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Schiffer." Neliel said to Ulquiorra as he walked into the kitchen for his cup of coffee.

"Good Morning" he replied to his maid and went towards the balcony to sit in a chair to feel the cool early morning breeze on his face.

After 20 minutes of complete silence Ulquiorra allowed himself to let last night's events run through his thoughts but quickly changed it to the email he had gotten from Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Mr. Schiffer,

Your uncle, Sosuke Aizen, and I have agreed to merge our hospitals together. However, for the transaction to be fully successful, we have decided to arrange a marriage between you and my sister, Rukia Kuchiki. This marriage will insure the merger between our hospitals is within both of our best interest to save more lives and go worldwide with our efforts to save more people from sickness and diseases. As I'm sure you're well aware of my sister's second job in creating new cures and medicines that are very affective and helpful with the help of her friends. The arrangement of the marriage requires you to be married to my sister for 2 years and 6 months. You don't have to be in love, nor do you have to leave your social life, you just have to look like you're in love to the outside world. I have yet to inform Rukia but it will be taken care of soon. I'm sure you will be satisfied with the results when it is all over."

-Byakuya Kuchiki

Ulquiorra sighed to himself as he thought about how Orihime would react to this if he told her about it, then he thought about the beautiful, graceful, intelligent, fair skinned beauty he met last night that has no clue about the arrangements yet.

"This is going to be a massive mess sooner or later because of this marriage." Then he continued to think about how his friends, Rukia, and her friends would react to such an arrangement between himself and Rukia.

"That's none of my concern." he thought to himself cold and stoically.

"Excuse Mr. Schiffer, Ms. Inoue is here to see you." Nel announce to him.

"Let her in." Ulquiorra replied.

"Yes sir"

Nel came back with Orihime following her then she went back inside to continue her duties when Ulquiorra stood up to catch a running Orihime in his arms.

Though he was a very stoic and cold man, Inoue still loved him and was still charmed by him whether he tried to or not.

In fact she just loved his looks, his charm, his eyes, and his intelligence, but she still couldn't get around the cold and stoic attitude sometimes and he never smile not even when she's around.

"How was your little get together with your friends last night?" Inoue asked with curiosity lacing her happy sunshine voice.

"It was fine" Ulquiorra bluntly answered.

"That's good, so what are we gonna do today?" She asked him seductively as she hinted at what she wanted to do with him when she sat in his lap.

"Hm... perhaps tonight but for now I have to go to a business meeting lunch to discuss bank accounts and future hospital board meetings." He answered casually.

Inoue pouted but accepted and said "Alright, I have to go now, bye my love"

"Where are you going?" He asked her before she went inside his question making her stop in her tracks and turn to him.

"I'm meeting up with my friend, Mila Rose for breakfast and lunch today so we're going to be hanging out all day" she said excitedly.

"Hn" was all Ulquiorra said to her then she sprinted over to him and gave him a long chaste kiss then sprinted off "bye!" she yelled behind her.

Ulquiorra watched her then went to go take a shower as soon as he heard the front door close behind Inoue as she left.

He actually didn't feel like doing anything with her at all today. As he stood under the shower after washing his hair he watched the water run down from his hair as he continued to think about the arrangements and how the woman he had just met last night might react once she is informed of it.

He finally closed his eyes as the water continued to run down his lean muscular body and began to think about last night. There was just something about her that seemed familiar to him.

_As he danced with her his eyes took in her features as if trying to memorize everything about her. Her scent made his body relax as if seducing him on purpose so she could try something sneaky._

_But when he looked at her eyes it felt as if they pulled at his heart and a simple and short memory came back to him but not fully though. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like he met her before._

"_Is there something wrong Mr. Schiffer?"Rukia asked him as she looked into his eyes._

"_No nothing is wrong Ms. Kuchiki; I was just in deep thought. That is all." Ulquiorra answered her in a calm and cool tone._

"_Okay" Rukia replied._

_Ulquiorra couldn't help but to think "this woman is hiding something, but what could it be?"_

_Before Ulquiorra realized it the music had slowed down and he had gently pulled her closer to himself subconsciously, then he looked down at her and saw the expression on her face as he held her. She looked impressed by how he was able to execute a simple position change so quickly but elegantly._

"_Wow I had no idea you were so good with dancing" Rukia said in surprise._

_Ulquiorra simply replied "I do my best Ms. Kuchiki."_

_However it was about time for him to leave. He had some documents to finish so he uttered his apologies to Rukia and left her in the arms of an unaware Ichigo. As they both stood there Ulquiorra was already out the door and on his way to his car, all of this done in casually slow strides._

_As soon as he had gotten home Nel opened the door for him and he went to his study in his library and pulled out his laptop and started typing._

"Hn, why does this woman seem to intrigue me" Ulquiorra thought to himself as he dried off in his towel before heading to his room.

It was 11:20am and Rukia was on her way to the bistro to meet up with Ichigo and Grimmjow to have lunch and reminisce about their childhood and college.

By the time she reached Urahara's Bistro it was 11:30am. When she got of her car and headed inside she was greeted by a grinning Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Hey, you're right on time" Ichigo said as he lead her to the main dining area.

When they reached the fancy but simple room Rukia was welcomed by a smiling Urahara and a breathe takingly beautiful Yoruichi.

"Hey Ruki, long time no see, I missed ya." Urahara said as he gave her a hug.

Rukia smiled "I can't believe you still remember that nickname you gave me a long time ago. And Yoruichi, you look beautiful."

Said woman smiled and went to hug her best friend she hadn't seen in a long time "I could say the same about you Rukia."

When they were all done greeting each other they went to go eat and talk at a large round table.

"Wow the food was amazing Mr. Urahara" Rukia said as she grinned at him

"Why thank you Rukia" Urahara replied smiling.

"You better like the food, we rented out this whole entire bistro for today" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia simply smirked back at him and said "Can we dance?"

Yoruichi smiled and said "Of course we can, just let me go put on the music first"

When Yoruichi turned on the music they all got up and started dancing.

While Rukia was dancing both Grimmjow and Ichigo watched her while they danced too.

They looked at her tight jeans, her blue shirt with black and white stars on it, and her black open toed slippers, and her hair was out and resting on her shoulders and back. She looked radiant to them.

Then Grimmjow went to go dance with her and she happily accepted and Ichigo wanted to be next after Grimmjow. After Grimmjow danced with her for a while Ichigo danced with her and they all laughed and giggled as they had fun together once again.

* * *

Lol hope you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you think :D

And thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

Chapter 3

Friends?

When Ulquiorra woke up he could feel the warm naked body of Orihime resting on his chest. It was still pretty late at night in fact it was almost midnight.

Ulquiorra stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why he couldn't sleep even after he finished pleasuring, teasing, and satisfying his girlfriend for what seemed like all night.

Not even the thought of her large breasts bouncing and her sweet voice screaming his name eased him to sleep, but before he knew it he started thinking about those lovely sapphire- amethyst eyes of a certain young woman.

"Hm…those eyes….it feels like I've seen them before somewhere." He said to himself in wonder.

When Ulquiorra closed his eyes again his thoughts sank deep into his subconscious as he began to remember something from his past.

"_Ulquiorra be good while your father and I are gone, okay and remember we love you." His mother said to him as she hugged him._

"_Empty words with empty meanings." Ulquiorra thought silently and coldly to himself._

"_Listen son, when we come back we promise to spend time with you and this time we won't let anything stop us." His father said trying to sound just as caring as his mother._

_Ulquiorra never believed their words. Ever since he was a baby a nanny cared for and played with him all his life because his parents were never around and were always away on business trips._

_Ulquiorra was never able to spend time with his parents and always watched them leave just to wait for them to come back and then leave again, but this time he didn't know they weren't going to come back._

"_I'm tired of you guys always saying this stuff to me. Is it even true?" Ulquiorra asked and stated with a hint of tiredness in his voice. He was so tired of hearing the same thing over and over again._

_His parents both looked at him as his mother said "Aww sweetie don't say that you know we love you and we try our best to spend as much time as we can with you, but please Ulquiorra we promise to ignore everything when we get back so that we can all spend time together."_

"_Yea sure" he said as he hugged his parents before going to bed "Goodbye mother and father." He told them in an exhausted voice._

_The next day Ulquiorra was woken up by the nanny and was told the news about how his parents were in a sudden car crash and the hospital they went to couldn't save them in time._

_The shock made Ulquiorra burst into tears as the news hit him. Even though he was at odds with his parents he still couldn't help but to cry, after all he was just a 4 year old and it was natural for him to cry about losing his parents._

_Ulquiorra was stoic and emotionless at the funeral and soon became stoic, nostalgic, and cold permanently and never smiled anymore ever since the death of his parents._

"_Don't worry it will all be ok I'll take care of you from now on Ulquiorra." Sosuke Aizen said to Ulquiorra as he stood next to him._

_1 year and a half later….._

"_Have fun on your first day of school Ulquiorra." Sosuke said as he watched Ulquiorra stand there in front of the school watching him leave._

"_Hn" was all Ulquiorra said in reply._

"_Okay class today we have a new student. His name is Ulquiorra Schiffer be nice to him" Ms. Unohana told the class in her gentle voice as she watched the stoic boy find a seat in the back._

_When Ulquiorra looked up after sitting he noticed all the other kids staring at him but the main person he noticed was a girl with raven black hair that touched her shoulders and sapphire- amethyst eyes that could take your breath away with a simple look._

_When he continued to look at her he noticed that she had smiled at him and seeing this, the other boys in the class got jealous especially a boy with blue hair and another with orange but that all changed when Ms. Unohana cleared her throat and continued the lesson. _

_After class…_

_Class had finally ended and it was time for the kids to have recess._

_Ulquiorra chose to stay inside and play the piano in the music room. After playing for a while he heard someone clapping their hands and he turned around to see the girl from class._

"_That was beautiful Ulquiorra." She said in a soft sweet voice then her eyes widened a little as she smiled and bowed as she realized she forgot to introduce herself._

"_Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Rukia" she said with a sweet smile on her face and looked up at him._

"_Ah" was all Ulquiorra said._

_Rukia looked at him and then blushed as she said "Do you wanna be friends?" _

_Ulquiorra was surprised and thought that she looked really cute while she was blushing like that._

"_Yea sure whatever." Ulquiorra replied as he looked off to the side then he felt something warm on his hand and looked down. He saw Rukia's hand in his and then he looked up to meet the face of a smiling blushing Rukia._

_When he had looked past Rukia after he heard a sound from the door, he noticed a red haired girl backing away from the door and running away._

Suddenly his reminiscing was interrupted by a hot kiss from Orihime who was now using he finger to trace an invisible picture on Ulquiorra's chest while she stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Orihime." Ulquiorra said with a slightly distant voice that she didn't notice.

"Good morning Ulqui." She said in a voice that was laced with contentedness from last night.

When Orihime had gotten up to go take a shower Ulquiorra stared at his phone contemplating as to whether to call someone or not.

Just as he was about to pick it up to call someone, it began to ring.

~*~~0~~*~

"Uhm….today is Sunday…" Rukia said to herself as she remembered what day it was as she got up out of her king sized bed and stretched.

When she reached the kitchen she grabbed her chappy the rabbit mug and set it next to the coffee maker she had just put on and took out the frying pan thinking of what to make for breakfast for today.

She had many options she could make with ease that didn't take up a lot of time, this was possible thanks to her culinary chef in training classes from college, and her late sister Hisana.

She didn't just study medicine in college, especially when she got extra credit for extra classes she decided to take.

Rukia finally decided what she wanted to do and began going to the fridge for eggs, milk, bacon, sausages, and some veggies. Then just as she turned to her cupboard for a little bag of rice the phone rang.

She took a few long strides and reached her phone in a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's me Ichigo."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to have breakfast with me, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra."

"Sure, but can I invite Rangiku and Momo?"

"Sure"

"Okay, when and where?"

"Your house, a restaurant, the park, or some other place?"

"My house?...Hmmm…how about the park instead? It's supposed to be a nice day today anyway and I'll bring some food." She said as she thought about testing out the recipes she came up with.

"Yea, sure that's good how about at 9:00 then?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there." She said with a content voice.

"Great, meet us at the entrance, we have a perfect spot where we could eat."

"Okay, I better start cooking then."

"Okay, see you there, bye."

"Bye"

When Rukia hung up her phone she went over to her cell phone and texted Rangiku and Momo about it and received their replies not even 1 minute late. Rukia smiled as both of her friends eagerly texted back so fast with the same response of "I'll be there!"

~*~~0~~*~

"I'm off now Ulquiorra." Orihime said with a happy sunny voice as she rushed out the door after kissing his lips softly and nibbling his bottom lip.

"Ah" was the only thing Ulquiorra said as a reply while he looked through his closet for "regular" clothes to wear to that breakfast thing Ichigo invited him to.

As soon as Orihime left he made sure to take a shower before getting ready because she took forever in there before.

During his shower Ulquiorra was thinking to himself about the marriage, how to tell Orihime and his friends, and how this breakfast picnic was going to go.

When he finished showering he brushed his teeth and contemplated as to whether he wanted to cut his hair or leave, but just decided to leave it as it is and put on his baggy jeans, a black and white button down shirt, some white socks and black Nike sneakerse then was out the door.

~*~~0~~*~

As Rukia carried her experiments, which were her cookie-dough vanilla chocolate cream cake, sausage bacon egg chive basil omelettes, strawberry blueberry cream short cakes, egg fried rice with sausage bits and bacon, Rukia's famous iced tea and juice, toasted honey and butter bread, seasoned minced meat with egg bits, and last but not least the dish that Rukia knew Ichigo and Grimmjow loved, her spicy apple pie with a side of sweet and salty ice-cream.

Rukia knew that some of the stuff she made wasn't really breakfast related but it was close enough to lunch and she was too eager to pass up this chance of testing her creations.

When she turned to her friends, Rukia could have sworn they were already drooling from smelling the hot food they were helping her carry. Rukia nearly choked on her laughter as she tried to hold it back.

When they started walking to the entrance they already noticed three tall men, one with blue, another with orange, and one with midnight black hair.

"Hey, what'd you bring, Rukia? It looks like a lot." Grimmjow said with a hint of surprise.

Rukia simply replied "You'll find out when we get to that spot you gays were talking about." She said with a sly smile that looked ridiculously sexy to all three men and while Ichigo and Grimmjow's hearts skipped beats, Ulquiorra already began walking away before he even gave his body a chance to react to the woman.

Soon after Ulquiorra began walking Rukia followed with everyone else behind her as Rukia and her friends carried the food. When the wind blew, the smell of the food wafted around the noses of Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and a few other people that were nearby.

The simple reaction they all got were their eyes widening and quickening their pace in the direction where the delicious smelling food was going and as for the people around them they all began to offer money just to taste the food.

All this made Rukia laugh and smile as she kept walking behind Ulquiorra as he walked by some trees and made sure nobody else saw where they were going and from there Ichigo took over and led the way.

When they finally reached the spot Rukia and her friends were amazed and stupefied by how beautiful, spacious, and secret the spot was.

"Well here we are." Ichigo said with a relaxed smile on his face as he set the cloth for all of them to sit and eat on.

When Rukia and her friends place the food down on the cloth and stretched, they revealed their clothes in the process.

Rangiku wore a red tank top that said "Do I Make U Sweat?" on it with a black miniskirt and black flip flops. Momo wore a sundress that reached above her knees that was green with black patches in an army style with green flip flops.

As for Rukia she wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a white and black shirt that said "Angel" on the front and wings on the back all in silver with black slippers that had silver lining on them and her hair was up in a long pony tail.

The trio of woman looked stunning and mind boggling sexy. As for the guys, Grimmjow wore baggy denim jeans and a light blue and black button down shirt with the first 4 buttons undone revealing a little bit but not too much of his firm muscular chest and black and white sneakers.

Ichigo wore a black and white polo with the buttons undone and kaki pants with black sneakers. While Ulquiorra wore his baggy blackish gray jeans with a black and white button down shirt and black Nike sneakers.

The guys were looking very handsome, charming, and sexy as if they were hot male models, one with a rebellious type personality, another with a fiery personality, and the one with dark mysterious personality.

As they sat down and began to eat, everybody except Rukia just froze and Rukia began to worry it might not have tasted good to them until they all suddenly got this passionately pleased and content expression on their faces except for Ulquiorra who unfroze himself and kept eating.

The faces they all made just made Rukia burst out laughing while Ulquiorra kept eating. "WOW THIS IS DELICIOUS RUKIA!" they all said in unison except for Ulquiorra. This made Rukia feel accomplished, and then she turned to Ulquiorra and said "How is it?"

Ulquiorra looked back at her and said in a nostalgic voice "It's delicious."

This made Rukia feel even more accomplished and happy. After they all finished they were all laying on the grass, then Rukia got up and walked towards the stream and bent down to pick up a beautiful bluish purple water lily and held it between her fingers in the palm of her hand.

Ulquiorra was watching her as she did this and thought she was so beautiful and graceful, then when she turned and smiled at them all, Ulquiorra's mind put her in a beautiful wedding dress that fit her body just right with her long raven hair out.

When he realized what he was seeing he shook his head mentally to get rid of the thought. Then he began to wonder if Byakuya had informed her yet.

Just then Rukia's cell phone began to ring. When she picked it up the first thing she said was "Good morning Onii-sama." In a cheerful voice, then suddenly her face went a little serious then she replied "Yes Onii-sama, I'll be sure to get back to you with my decision as soon as possible."

When she hung up the phone she turned to look at Ulquiorra as he continued to stare at her and then Rangiku and Momo got up and walked over to her and started talking to her.

When they found out what it was they both had shocked looks on their faces as they turned to look at the guys.

Then the only thing that Rukia could see were Ulquiorra's viridian eyes staring at her own amethyst orbs as the thoughts sank in deeper.

"I thought we would only be friends…..I guess not." She said to herself mentally as she felt the weight of the decision that had to be made soon.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :3


	4. Chapter 4 Should We Get Married

Chapter 4

Should we get married…can I think about it first?

"Are you really going to marry Rukia?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked Ulquiorra in unison.

"That's not my decision to make. Plus I already have a girlfriend, you guys already know this." Ulquiorra said to them in an emotionless tone.

It was already a day after the picnic with Rukia and her friends and the guys were hanging out in a café eating sandwiches and drinking iced tea while being stared at by a bunch of girls without even noticing.

Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't seem too happy about the plan Rukia's brother, Byakuya and Ulquiorra's uncle, Sosuke, came up with to join Rukia and Ulquiorra in marriage so that their hospitals could merge.

They just didn't see why the marriage had to happen in order for the hospitals to merge and help more people around the world even after Ulquiorra ensured that it would create a stable bond and minimize and conflicts that would happen.

As Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to think about it and try to make it rational for their understanding, Ulquiorra just zoned out and before he knew it his thoughts were going back to yesterday when Rukia received the call from her brother.

~.~.~.~

_Shortly after her friends were done talking to her they went to where the guys were and told Ulquiorra to go talk to her to sort this out and surprisingly enough he was already getting up to do it before they even said anything to him._

"_Hey…" he said sitting next to her by the stream where the water lilies were._

"_Hey…" she said back to him while keeping a calm and gentle smile on her face looking at the rare bluish purple water lily in her hand._

"_If you don't like the idea you could just say 'No'. I wouldn't mind or feel rejected if you did." He told her in a calm voice while looking at the common red lilies floating in the water just by the edge of the grass._

"_It's not that. It's just that I just met you 2 days ago and I don't really know you like that even though it feels like…." She said trailing off into her thoughts not really bothered by the marriage._

"_Even though it feels like…." He said wanting her to finish her thought._

"_N-nothing…but either way….can I ask you something?" she asked still looking at the flower._

"_Sure" he said looking at her with those mesmerizing deep emerald green eyes of his._

"_Is it okay if we get to know each other first before we make our decisions? I want to say yes especially if our marriage will help our hospitals save more people everyday but…I don't really know you like that." She said even when her thought continued "….even though it feels like I do." she finished the thought mentally._

"_Hn. I understand. But I want you to make your decision first and come back to me when you feel that you're ready to do so." He said coolly to her feeling the tension lift from them and their friends._

_Rukia was surprised by what he said but she appreciated his coolness and without her knowing she was already smiling a little more than before and she felt like she had nothing to worry about._

"_Rukia?" Ulquiorra said getting her attention again._

"_Yes?" she replied almost jumping out of surprise._

"_You do know that those water lilies could be used to make different kinds of medicine, right? Especially the rare one in your hand." He said lying on the grass and looking at the sky above._

"_Yes I know. I was actually thinking about moving into a house with a little pond or stream in the backyard with a lot of space and grass so I can grow them and other medicinal plants. That way I can study the properties on my free time and try to make a new medicine or two that can save more people." She said looking at him and observing how his long black hair was hap hazardously spread out around his head and how peaceful looked right now._

_While Rukia was looking at him, he was looking at her too and observing how her eyes gleamed in the sunlight and how beautiful she looked when she smiled and suddenly a very short flash of a little girl with those big eyes and short hair happened right in front of his eyes as he looked at her. _

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea Rukia…" he said looking her in the eyes and felling this sudden urge to just kiss her but fought it back into his mind._

"_Thank you" she replied looking at him thinking the same thing but fighting it back too but instead put the lily back instead of picking it. But to Rukia's surprise the lily's stem was quite long now that she thought about it._

_Suddenly the sky started getting dark with rain clouds but they didn't notice until it just started raining._

_Rangiku and Momo already started heading towards some shelter at a nearby thick tree while Grimmjow and Ichigo picked up the picnic stuff and put them in the garbage then hurried over to the tree holding the blanket Ichigo brought._

_Ulquiorra was on his way over to the tree too until he noticed how Rukia was just standing there with her eyes closed then moved her head to make it look like she was looking towards the sky._

_Ulquiorra couldn't take his eyes off her until he went to her and wrapped an arm around her and surprised her as he led them both under the tree._

_Then for some reason everyone began laughing when it just stopped rain as soon as they got under the tree and even though he wasn't laughing, Ulquiorra was just smiling a tiny bit that nobody but Rukia noticed._

~.~.~.~

Even though Ulquiorra wanted nothing more than to keep reminiscing about the picnic, he was brought back to reality when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello…" Ulquiorra said into the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Schiffer?" he heard Inou's voice from the other end.

"Yes? What is it Inou?" Ulquiorra said in a flat clipped tone to his secretary/ girlfriend.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Schiffer but there is an emergency here and they need you to perform surgery on a car accident patient."

"Yes, I'll be over there immediately." Ulquiorra said getting up and telling his associates he had an emergency to attend to and walked to his car as the two men watched him leave.

**5 minutes later…**

"Where is the room Inou?" Ulquiorra said hurriedly as he threw on his coat and Id.

"There is no emergency. I just wanted to talk to you about something important." Orihime said to him while putting away some files and clearing her desk earning her a glare from him.

"Inou, if you wanted to talk to me so badly why didn't you just say so instead of lying to me about an emergency…" he said in an annoyed voice as he continued to glare at her.

"Sorry…" Orihime said frowning at him.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh and said "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I don't want you marrying that other girl…" she said trailing off as she noticed the glare she received again from Ulquiorra.

"Were you reading my email?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well yes and no…" Orihime said to him in a timid voice then continued "I received a copy of your email from the same address you received yours for some reason."

Ulquiorra's face went completely emotionless again as his cool composure took over again. "Don't worry about it Inou. If a decision is made I will let you know."

"No!...I don't want you to leave me Ulqui…" she said as the tears started welling up in her light gray eyes.

Walking over to her, Ulquiorra put his hands on her face and wiped away the tears that were falling. "I know Inou, but you don't have to worry okay?" he said to her while looking at her with his deep green eyes somehow comforting her.

~.~.~.~

"Rukia would you really marry Ulquiorra?" asked Momo and Rangiku out of curiosity while they we working on a new medicine around microscopes in the hospital's lad.

"I would…but I don't know him like that to really say I would so I guess I wouldn't." Rukia said knowing that her friends are worried about her.

"Eh…stop worrying about it you two. You don't have to worry about me picking different maids of honor." She said to them jokingly earning giggles and smiles.

"Besides I want to get to know Mr. Schiffer before I go making life altering decisions like that." She said coolly while analyzing some enzymes in the Petri dish.

"You know Rukia, I think Grimmjow and Ichigo like you." Rangiku said remembering how the guys would look at her when she laughs, smiles, and well anything that she did really.

"He he I think so too." Momo said agreeing with Rangiku.

"Oh please you guys. I've known them since we were really young. They don't like me like that." Rukia said not even sure of herself remembering how Grimmjow used to give her flowers or candy all the time and make her laugh when they started talking more in high school while Ichigo started taking the same MMA and karate classes as her after she fought those boys that bullied him and asked her out to the movies one time, which was really fun.

Then she started remembering a certain young green eyed boy and even though she kept working and focusing on her work with the enzymes and amoebas her mind drifted back to when she was really young to certain memories.

~.~.~.~

"_Hey, Ulquiorra?" she said getting his attention while he was sitting at a grand piano in front of her._

"_Hn?" he said in response to her._

"_Can you teach me how to play the piano?" she asked him in a shy voice._

"…_.Okay" he said patting the bench as a signal for her to come sit next to him._

_As she noticed this she smiled and went to sit next to him and listened closely as he explained the different notes each individual key made even the black keys between the white ones. He even helped her memorized each note that was on the piano._

_This continued for a full week and a half and eventually Rukia started playing the piano with him on most recess days._

_Noticing how Rukia and Ulquiorra were spending a lot of time in the music room, Ms. Unohana asked Rukia what was going on and Rukia just invited her to the music room during recess one day._

_When that day came Ulquiorra was somewhat nervous and didn't want to play._

"_Please Ulquiorra. Ms. Unohana is really nice and I can't play the piano without you….we're a team…and you're my best friend." Rukia said in a sweet voice that pleaded with Ulquiorra as he just stared at her._

"_Do you trust me?" she said looking him in the eyes._

_Ulquiorra was caught off guard when her eyes gleamed and sparkled from the bright sunlight that came in through the window in the dark music room._

"_O-okay…I trust you." He said giving her a little smile and went to the piano he liked to play on while Rukia went on the piano that was right next to his._

_Ulquiorra started first and after a minute of him playing, Rukia started and the music they both made together was breathtakingly pleasant, peaceful, and beautiful to the ears._

_They made a melodious harmony together on the pianos that managed to get the other teachers and student's attention. Nobody moved to go find where it was coming from but stood where they were listening._

_As for Ms. Unohana she stayed seated in the chair and closed her eyes for a bit as she relaxed to the beautiful sound._

_As Rukia continued to play on her piano she looked over to Ulquiorra and smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back at her while he played and the smile was as big as Rukia's as they played their melodious duet._

_When they finished Ms. Unohana started clapping as she stood up and walked over to hug them both while she smiled sweetly at them._

_Both Ulquiorra and Rukia were smiling even when they both noticed Ms. Unohana's eyes were watering from the beauty of it._

"_You both were amazing. I haven't heard something so beautiful like this." Ms. Unohana said smiling at them even when they heard other voices cheering for them as they laughed together._

"_This was the first time I've seen Ulquiorra look so happy" she said to herself "I'll remember this moment forever." And as if Ms. Unohana knew what she was thinking she smiled and nodded at Rukia._

~.~.~.~

As Rukia remembered that simple memory she couldn't help but smile as a single tear fell. She wiped it before her friends noticed though.

"Hey Rukia?" Momo said getting her attention.

"Yes Momo?" Rukia said looking at her friend now.

"Can we invite the boys to go to the club with us this Friday?" Momo said shyly.

"Sure, why not? I bet it will be a lot more fun with them." Rukia said smiling at the thought.

"So do you want to ask them later?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure, I'll call Ichigo and see if him and his friends can make this Friday." Rukia said putting up her lab coat.

"I can't wait." said Momo as she took off her goggles and lab coat.

"Neither can I, I bet it's going to be fun." Rangiku said grabbing her purse.

When they were all ready to leave they locked up the lab and walked out to the lobby together. When they reached the garage after talking and giggling the whole entire time, they stopped as they noticed Ulquiorra sitting there leaned up against his car with his hands in his pockets and brought his gaze up to the three beautiful women and said "Good evening ladies."

As he said this Rangiku and Momo smiled and giggled as they said "Hey Ulquiorra. We'll see you tomorrow Rukia." Then they hugged her and both women went into Rangiku's Porsche and pulled out of the garage leaving them alone.

"Hello Ulquiorra. What are you doing here?" Rukia said smiling at him as the memory from earlier played through her head again.

"I was just wondering if you could go to dinner with me?" he said coolly as he looked at her.

Rukia's soft laugh was enough to make him want to press her against his car and give her a hot kiss. As Ulquiorra blinked at his thoughts and what he wanted to do to her he couldn't help but to wonder where that came from.

"I would love to go to dinner with you Ulquiorra." Rukia said smiling as she heard his sexy baritone voice give her an answer "That's good. So do you want to meet a little later?"

"Okay" she said as she went to her car and opened the door to put her purse in.

"Great, I'll see you at Las Noches at 8:00 then?" He half asked getting into his car still shocked by what he was thinking.

"8:00 is good. I'll see you there." When she said this he began pulling out of the garage and left.

As Rukia got into her car she tried to catch her breath before starting it then looked at her phone for the time. It was 5:40 she had enough time before their date.

Wondering what to wear she started her car and pulled out of the garage and went home.

* * *

Sorry for the really really late update. Hope you liked it :3

please leave a review and tell me what you think and thank you everyone who reviewed my past chapters :D


End file.
